This invention relates to an apparatus for controlling the proliferation of small animals and more particularly, relates to an improved rodent trap.
The common practice of ridding a residence or other building of rodents has in the past been one of two methods. The first, and oldest, is to catch the rodent in a spring-loaded trap, using bait to lure the animal to the trap and cause it to trip the spring mechanism. The rodent is generally killed instantly, although in a bloody and nauseating manner. This type of trap is not fool-proof and the rodents soon learn to steal the bait without triggering the spring mechanism, thereby rendering most traps useless. In addition, the baited trap may not kill the rodent quickly and can also be easily sprung by children or pets, resulting in their injury.
The second type of rodent control means in common use is the use of poison, most notably Dicumarol.RTM., which the rodents injest and slowly die from. However, this method leaves the rodent free to seek a quiet place, such as inside walls in which to die. Of course, the poison must be placed in an area accessible to the rodent where pets and infants may also come into contact with it. Thus, such poison control means can be extremely dangerous to inquisitive children and pets and is limited to the places of use. The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.